


Festival

by BuildingCastles



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuildingCastles/pseuds/BuildingCastles





	Festival

“Guys, let’s move to the other stage”, Raven screamed, “we’ve been standing here for way too long!”

Her friends seemed to ignore her.

Great.

“CLARKE!” she shouted right into her friends ear, at least she turned her face towards Raven this time, obviously annoyed that she pulled her attention away from the stage. And from Lexa... “What?”

“I said: let’s move.”

But before she’d even finished speaking, Clarke had already turned around again and was kissing Lexa so passionate that Raven didn’t even bother to ask her again. Meanwhile Octavia and Bellamy were having a siblings dance battle, which meant they too were too wasted to react to her. Not to mention Jasper… and yeah that were all her friends. Raven cursed internally for not persisting Monty to come, he would’ve definitely want to accompany her to the better music.

Since well, the music was seriously awful, Raven decided to go on her own. It was not like anyone was dancing with her anyway.

A sigh of relief went through her body when she got away from the stage. Away from the drunken crowd, it was like she could finally breathe freely again. “Let’s do this!” she said to herself and started limping toward the second podium.

 

This band was way better! And without Octavia – “there’s only one place: front row” – Blake, she didn’t have to be so careful not to hurt her leg. For the first time in two hours, she was actually having fun.

That was, until some douchebag felt the urge to throw his beer over a stupid fake blonde in front of her, who by trying to avoid the beer shower, tumbled against Raven, causing her to trip over on her bad leg.

“Aaargh!” She couldn’t stop her tears from welling up in her eyes. It like someone had just shot her leg. It hurt so freaking much!

Someone helped her get back up and the beer throwing douchebag was asking her if she was okay. As she looked up, she saw that he was actually concerned, which would’ve been soothing except she heard one of his friends say: “Come on dude, she’s clearly overreacting, it’s just grass.”

Forcing herself to ignore the pain so she wouldn’t cry, Raven pushed the beer guy away to face his friend: “Oh overreacting? Cause that’s what all girls do, right?” he seemed so surprised by her reaction that he didn’t response, giving Raven the opportunity to go on: “If you weren’t staring at my boobs right now, I might’ve thought you were a blind asshole since you clearly missed the giant brace around my leg, but now you’re just an asshole.”

She would’ve wanted to continue but suddenly, giant muscled arms grabbed her, and before she noticed what was going on, she was being carried away from the confused group of guys.

“Hey put me down!”

When that didn’t happen: “I can walk by myself!”

She was getting really angry over here. She could feel the fire of her rage burning inside her. First someone pushed her down and now she was being lifted, didn’t they notice she was a person as well?

“Just. Put. Me. Down.”

Finally, he listened. When she turned around to see who her captor was, she saw it was beer throwing douchebag. “Oh you.” Raven snorted, “I should’ve known it!”

“Sorry, but if I hadn’t taken you away, one of these guys would’ve punched you in the face.” “Oh thanks, being kidnapped is so much better.”

And to Raven’s frustration the guy laughed: “Kidnapped? I’ve literally walked 5 meters.”

When she wanted to turn away to get back to the music, he took her hand, forcing her to stop. “Please, let me make up for it by buying you a beer.”

“Oh now you’re even hitting on me?”

Instead of denying, he raised his offer: “or a cocktail?”

Raven might be mad and the guy might be a douchebag, but she was not going to turn down a $10 cocktail. So with an exaggerated sigh she said: “Deal. But only if you promise me to let me keep my both feet on the ground.”

He smiled. Actually, now that she was looking properly at him, she noticed he was pretty handsome. “Roan”, he said as he stuck out his hand. Reluctantly she took it, “Raven”, causing another smile on douchebag’s – ehm Roan’s – face. Yes, he was definitely hitting on her.

Walking turned out harder than she’d thought it would be. She’d seriously injured her leg and probably needed to lay down. But yeah, that wasn’t an option.

Meanwhile they were talking about the music, at least Roan was, as she needed all her energy to keep up with his pace. As he looked aside, she quickly tried to cover up her grim face, but he must’ve already seen the pain in her eyes cause he immediately slowed down. Though he didn’t say anything about it and pretended it never happened as he went on about how bad the band at Main Stage was.

Now that she didn’t have to jog anymore, Raven gladly joined the conversation. She was so positively surprised by the fact that he hadn’t asked or said anything about her brace that she forgot she was mad at him.

When he’d bought their cocktails, she couldn’t pretend it any longer, she really needed to sit down or she would faint away. “So ehm, goodbye then I guess”, she said while moving towards a place in the shadows where she could sit and rest her leg, “and thanks.”

“Wait Raven,” again he took her hand to stop her from walking away from him, “where are you going?”

Refusing to tell him she was in pain, she just said: “You should go back to your friends.”

“Cause you no longer want me around?” he seemed genuinely offended by that thought and let go of her hand so she could move on.

“Ugh, no I just want to sit down for a moment”, she really hated to admit this, but she actually liked his company. So she couldn’t let this nice guy think she was just another ‘I only talk to boys so they can pay for my drinks’-girl. “But like I said, you should go back to your friends.”

His smile returned on his beautiful face, “Nah, they’re not half as good company as you are.”

 


End file.
